


it’s cold outside (and I care more than you think)

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Confessions of love, M/M, Tom and Jerry can talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Tom has thrown Jerry out into the cold, and Spike plans to push the two a little bit closer to confessing their true feelings





	1. Chapter 1

When Spike saw Tom pick Jerry up by the tail and kick him out into the freezing cold, he didn’t shift from where he sat. 

Because he knew exactly how to get at the house cat, what strings to pull, how exactly to carry out his elaborate plan to stop the “cat and mouse game” that Tom and Jerry played, and it wasn’t to do with chasing.

Anyone but those two could see they clearly cared about each other, with their chases becoming less violent and the two actually seemed to be enjoying their daily chases.

But of course they’d never admit it, even if both cat and mouse could properly speak to each other (daily conversations were had between the two after that startling realisation they could both talk).

Back to the matter at hand. The bulldog knew his friends just needed a push in the right direction if they were to get anywhere with this relationship.

“Tom, buddy. Go let the mouse back in,” Spike said.

The cat scoffed as he curled up in front of the fire. “Leave him be, he’s been through worse.”

When Tom was cold he could often be a bit selfish, but almost never to the bulldog knowing what he could do. Selfish yes, but not dumb.

And yes, Jerry would most likely freeze to death out there, but Spike knew Tom would crack eventually and even faster with some pushing.

“How much are you willing to bet that the mouse can get out of the cold?” the bulldog asked, with a small smirk as he started his plan.

Tom shrugged without saying a word, but Spike could see how he tensed up.

The bulldog went on. “Last Christmas when I came back you told me about how you never wanted to lose your best friend again.”

“Did I really say that?” the cat asked after a moment’s pause.

Spike pulled out his audio recorder and hit play. ‘I threw Jerry out into the cold and I regret it so much. He could have died and it would have been my fault, I don’t know what I’d do without him, he’s my best friend. I don’t want to lose him ever again’.

Tom, even though he cringed at the sound of his own voice, did sit up. “I did say that...and I just- oh no wHAT HAVE I DONE?!”

The bulldog barely had time to react before the house cat had raced outside with a blanket.

When Tom came back inside he had Jerry wrapped up in the blanket which the cat cradled in his paws. The mouse wasn’t dead but wasn’t quite out the woods yet.

Spike had to chuckle softly at the sight of his cat pal looking so scared and guilty, placing his mouse friend down onto a cushion sitting in front of the fire.

Tom then curled up right beside the cushion, whimpering softly and nearly crying his eyes out. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The bulldog decided to leave the room, quietly and unseen, to give his poor cat friend some privacy.

Spike also silently feared for Jerry’s safety, but he had seen the cat and mouse bounce back plenty of times before.

That thought alone was enough to reassure the poor dog that even if it didn’t look like it yet, his friend would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry woke up, to Tom’s utter relief. The mouse was confused as to how he had somehow ended up back inside.

The cat reached out a paw and Jerry scooted backwards instantly because there was no way he was going back outside.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tom said, putting his paws in the air in a surrender pose to show he wouldn’t try anything. “I won’t throw you out again, never. If I ever try just shout for help. I don’t care if I get beat up.”

Jerry gave the cat a long look. “Tom, I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I felt guilty for tossing you out in the snow, it reminded me of last Christmas when I thought you were dead,” the house cat explained. “And I know we have our pasts but....Jerry, I can’t live without you.”

The mouse was silent throughout his friend’s whole explanation. “I can’t live without you either,” he said at last.

Tom put a paw down on the cushion beside Jerry, and the mouse carefully climbed onto the paw.

“How about we get something to eat?” the cat asked.

Jerry smiled and nodded, letting Tom gently place him on his shoulder.

The cat and mouse headed through to the kitchen and sat at the table, with Tom on a chair and Jerry on the actual surface.

Spike peeked round the door at one point just to make sure nothing had been destroyed, and instead of an absolutely ruined kitchen he saw the cat and mouse eating together at the table, Tom with tinned cat food and Jerry with cheese.

The bulldog chuckled to himself and very carefully and quietly shut the door again.

After a few more minutes of silence, Tom decided to speak. “I’m going to say something important. And this might change everything between us.”

Jerry tilted his head in confusion but said nothing and waved a paw in a ‘go on’ gesture.

The house cat swooped up his mouse friend from the table where he sat and kissed him right on the lips.

When the cat pulled away he couldn’t look the mouse in the eye for fears of what kind of expression he would see.

“I love you, Jerry Mouse,” Tom muttered, just loud enough to hear.

What he didn’t expect was to get a kiss back, and to open his eyes to his mouse friend crying tears of joy.

“I love you too, Tom Cat.”

........

So Spike’s little plan had more or less worked, with the pair telling the bulldog of their relationship the very next day.

“I knew yous two would get together,” he said, chuckling slightly.

And then the realisation hit for Tom. “Wait wait wait, did you.....PLAN this?”

The bulldog laughed some more. “You would never have figured yourselves out without some help.”

Tom looked about to fly right off the handle and send fists flying everywhere. “Why I oughta-“

“Okay, come on. We need to go to Hogan’s Alley and tell my cousin before he finds out another way.” Jerry started pulling his cat boyfriend away.

“Which one of your cousins is that one?” Tom asked, immediately forgetting his anger and replacing it with curiosity.

The cat seemed to remember as soon as his mouse boyfriend had put on the same striped jumper and green hat his cat beating cousin worse.

“Oh no, no no no.” Spike could sense the fear and it made him crack a smile that a mouse the size of Jerry could strike fear in so many cat’s hearts.

“Come on, please?”

Tom scoffed. “You can’t give me that look and expect me to do whatever you want.”

Two seconds passed.

A huge sigh from the cat. “Okay, fine.”

Spike let out all the laughter he kept inside as soon as Tom and Jerry were out the door.


End file.
